El hermano más odiado
by LaV3nus6
Summary: [Segunda parte del fic: "El hermano que más odio"] Karamatsu no se da cuenta de que sentimientos tiene hacia Ichimatsu. Hasta que comienza a reflexionar [POV First Person]


**Nota de la autora:**

 _Pues me anime a escribir la segunda parte de mi fic: "El hermano que más odio" pero este es desde el punto de vista de Karamatsu, como vio los acontecimientos para llegar al final de la primera parte._

 _Espero que no me haya salido OC porque sí me dio trabajo je je... (risa que oculta su decepción)_

* * *

No recuerdo cuando sucedió que crecimos y cada uno comenzó su propia personalidad para ser diferenciado. Ni cuando empezamos a caminar en diferentes senderos de la vida.

En nuestra infancia nadie ignoraba a nadie, todo lo hacíamos juntos. Todomatsu, el menor de nosotros, era mi compañero de travesuras… hasta que crecimos.

Soy el segundo hijo, soy otro hermano mayor de los sextillizos pero…

Soy el más ignorado y el que a nadie le importa lo que le pase.

Eso se vio cuando Chibita me secuestro, y a ellos no les importo. Ni cuando me prendieron fuego… incluso ellos me arrojaron cosas… no se preocuparon por mis heridas y recuperación… solo les importó un gato extraviado.

Todomatsu, el menor, ya no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo. Se avergüenza de todos y critica mi ropa. Osomatsu, el mayor, a veces me nota y agradece que sea mejor hermano mayor que él, al cuidar de los otros. Choromatsu, el tercer hijo, un otaku responsable que de vez en cuando me apoya. Jyushimatsu que aunque los demás me ignoren (incluyéndolo) siempre, me sigue con sus locuras, aunque no es el más joven de los Matsuno, se comporta como niño inocente.

Luego esta él… el cuarto hijo (aunque su nombre signifique uno)… el antisocial y peligroso… Ichimatsu.

No entiendo que le sucede. Nunca entiendo que le pasa. Me golpea con o sin motivo. Entiendo que digo cosas estúpidas y otras veces, no; sin embargo, él me pega llamando "Cacamatsu".

Los demás me ignoran por ello, solo él actúa así.

Incluso lo hace cuando intento mostrarle amor.

Nunca me agradece lo que hago por él.

Sí sus golpes, amenazas, insultos son su agradecimiento… prefiero que no me agradezca nada.

El otro día, uso mi ropa y lo cubrí de Osomatsu-niisan. Me sorprendió que la usada, luego de atacar a my perfect fashion. Sin embargo, me enorgullecí porque decidió usar mi perfect style. Así que tuve que imitarlo a él para que nuestro hermano mayor no nos descubra.

Al menos fue amable en dejarme su ropa encima para tenerla cerca…

¿o solo fue coincidencia?

Comencé a imitarlo diciendo "Nya" al final de mis frases, mi experiencia en el club de teatro no ha muerto. Porque Oso me vio unos segundos y se convenció. Él abandono la habitación, e inmediatamente le reclame a Ichimatsu.

No debí hacerlo…

Él me amenazó.

A pesar de ello… estuve muy feliz.

Él estaba usando my perfect style, además que iba a ser un secreto entre los dos.

Un top secret entre brothers, mejoraría nuestra relación.

Ahora él, era un Karamatsu's boy. Se lo dije y de la emoción se quedó callado.

Comenzamos a pelear para desvestirnos, quede sobre él.

Osomatsu regreso.

Osomatsu nos vio.

Me levante rápido para afrontarlo y aclararle las cosas. Ichimatsu se quejó de que me detuviera, creo que pensó que iba a decirle la verdad.

Osomatsu huyó.

Me enfade por la confusión.

Ichimatsu me dio un puñetazo en la cara y huyó.

Creo que mejor me alejo de él para que no se mal interprete sus acciones. Proteger a mi hermano menor, ese es mi deber como uno de los mayores.

Evite a Ichimatsu porque lo vi enfadado desde el incidente. Por su parte, Oso también me evita, debe creer que soy el peor hermano por lo que he perdido su confianza.

–¡Oe, my brother Choromatsu! -me observó con sus ojos de fastidio- ¿podemos cambiar de lugares para dormir?

–De acuerdo -dijo Choromatsu aceptando de brazos cruzados sobre el futon- solo porque no quiero sentir más patadas de nuestros hermanos.

–¡Thanks my bro! -exclamé haciendo pistolas con mis manos.

–Pero… -él me miró extrañado- ¿no te preocupa que ellos te lastimen?

–My Choromatsu-niisan, eso no me preocupa ya que siempre recibo golpes de Ichimatsu-niisan. -levante los pulgares, cerrando el ojo derecho con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Oe, eso no es para enorgullecerse! -Gritó regañándome- … -exhaló- en fin, espero tener noches tranquilas.

Cambie hasta mi lugar de dormir con Choromatsu, no merezco tener bajo a mi protección a Ichimatsu. Al llegar la noche, todo estaba tranquilo.

Regresamos de los baños públicos, nos cambiamos a pijama, nos metimos al futon. Nadie se sorprendió de ese cambio, sabían que los ronquidos de Jyushimatsu y las patadas de Osomatsu tienen que ver con ello.

Más tarde, sentí un peso extraño al igual que una respiración caliente sobre mí. Poco a poco abrí los ojos, y pude observar una silueta en mí.

–¿Ichimatsu? -Dije soñoliento cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad para descubrirlo- ¿Qué haces? –Pregunté sorprendido.

Su rostro reflejaba que ni él sabía lo que hacía.

–¡Cacamatsu! –Acercó su rostro al mío. Creo que no quería que nos escuchen- No puedo dormir por culpa de tu asqueroso rostro.

–Pero él que está a tu lado ahora es Choromatsu -no entendía a que venía su enojo repentino- y nosotros tenemos el mis… -no me dejo terminar porque me agarró del cuello de la pijama.

Comencé a temblar sabiendo que seguía del agarré…

–Ichimatsu… -murmuré con los labios temblorosos

Acercó más su rostro.

Mi respiración se agitó.

– "¿Qué planeas hacer?" -me preguntaba en mi mente.

Puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón acelerándose por su aproximación.

– "¿Me matará? Por fin lo hará…" -no tenía voz ni fuerzas para pedir ayuda o controlarlo.

Moriré.

Ichimatsu por fin me va a asesinar.

No entiendo el porqué.

Ni por qué me odia.

La distancia es corta entre nosotros, se relamió sus labios junto con los míos.

El calor sube a mi cabeza.

–Oe… -la voz de Choromatsu despertando- ¿qué están…? –Sentí un golpe fuerte contra el arco de mi nariz- ¡Karamatsu! ¡Ichimatsu qué!

Los demás despertaron por los gritos de Choro y mi lamento. Todos estaban confusos.

Tuve que explicar lo ocurrido con la cabeza hacia arriba, como me indicio Choromatsu para retener la hemorragia.

Él es responsable. Por él, siempre dejamos un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la habitación por alguna emergencia, como esta.

–mmm… Se supone que al cambiar el lugar de dormir, ya no iba a haber problemas -mencionó Osomatsu mientras Choro me curaba.

–Tsk… -Ichimatsu chasqueo la lengua- apaguen la luz –caminó quejándose hacia su lugar para dormir- ¡Buenas noches! –Se acostó dándonos la espalda- Apaguen la luz, cuando Cacamatsu termine de llorar –tapo su cara con la manta para no ser molestado por el alumbrado.

Al día siguiente, decidí alejarme un poco más de Ichimatsu. Al menos para que mis heridas sanen.

Había pasado una semana desde entonces. Otra vez, el tiempo corría entre nosotros.

Me puse a tocar en el tejado, asegurándome que Ichimatsu no esté ahí guardado como tiende a hacerlo.

Él cree que no lo veo, pero me doy cuenta de su presencia. Creo que no le gusta que este ahí en su espacio que solo comparte con Jyushimatsu, por eso desde el incidente del futon, me tiro del tejado cuando él llega.

Lo sé, nunca voy a sanar.

Escuché pasos. Iba a tirarme. Pero vi que era Jyushi con una bolsa de paletas.

–¡Niisan! ¡Niisan! -agitaba sus brazos brincoteando sobre el tejado. Me preocupe que se lastime- ¡Dulces! ¡Dulces!

–Sí, eso veo -me levante tratando de calmarlo-

–¡Come! ¡Come! -sacó una paleta morada sin quitarle la envoltura y me la metió en la boca, luego otra del mismo color- ¿Están ricas?

Afirme con la cabeza mientras trataba de sacarlas de mi boca porque me atragantaba.

–Niisan, ¿me quieres? -preguntó de la nada.

–Claro que sí -le acaricie la cabeza-. Quiero a todos pero tú eres my Little Jyushimass –le sonreí.

–¿Quién es tu favorito? -volvió a preguntar

–Tú, my Little Jyushimass. -respondí nuevamente

–Mientes -respondió masticando su paleta-. Es Ichimatsu-niisan.

–¿eh? Ichimatsu no es mi favorito, lo quiero pero no lo es –contesté sin entender porque lo menciono-. Tú lo eres.

–No mientas -insistió devorando su cuarta paleta- ¿Quién es tu favorito?

–Tú -repetí me sentí raro por aquellas palabras de Jysuhi- ¿a qué quieres llegar? -pregunte en voz alta.

–mmm… sí soy tu favorito, -se cruzó de brazos. Con su mano derecha se agarró el mentón e hizo una extraña mirada con los ojos- entonces… -se veía meritando- ¿amas a Ichimatsu-niisan? –me señalo.

–Claro que sí, Ichimatsu es mi Karamatsu boy -contesté tranquilo-

¿Eh?

¿Ichimatsu qué?

La cague.

Sí Ichimatsu se entera…

Moriré.

Soy Karamatsu muerto.

Me quede congelado mientras el quito hermano comía paletas, celebrando su triunfo.

–¡No Jyushi! -le agarre de los hombros- ¡No lo amo cómo crees! –lo sacudí- No le digas nada.

–¡Niisan ama a niisan! -gritaba entre mis manos que lo agitaban-

–¡shh! -intentaba callarlo. Estaba seguro que un sonrojo apareció porque me señalaba diciendo que estaba como la sudadera de Osomatsu.

–¡Ustedes se reconciliaran! -Menciono haciendo pulgares- solo tienen que admitir sus sentimientos -luego salió corriendo del tejado para entrar.

No se dé qué sentimientos habla… debe estar equivocado.

No amo a Ichimatsu de esa forma.

No…

Amo a Ichimatsu…

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar Osomatsu quería hablar a solas conmigo. No habíamos hablado desde hace tiempo. Decidió que vayamos a pescar para que sea privado. Ya que solo a nosotros, junto a Todomatsu, nos gusta hacerlo.

–Oe, Karamatsu… -intentó abrir la conversación mientras preparaba su caña de pescar- sobre el incidente con Ichimatsu…

–My bro, Ichimatsu es un Karamatsu boy -levante mi pulgar con mi más brillante sonrisa.

Demonios… la volví a cagar.

–¡Cómo puedes decir eso, luego de lo que vimos! -se exaltó.

–Not problema, don't worry. Ichimatsu y yo no tuvimos sexo -respondí tranquilizándolo- fue un bad wrong, un mal entendido.

–No me refería a eso… -suspiró aliviado- pero creo que por eso debe estar molesto -se agarró la barbilla mientras analizaba- no debí interrumpirles. Tal vez, no estaba tan dormido y escuchó lo que me dijiste… -se decía a sí mismo

–¿Eh? –parpadee. Cierto Ichimatsu fingía ser yo y pudo decir cosas que Osomatsu pudo creer- No, interrumpiste nada. Solo estorbaste ahí. –agite mi mano de forma vacilante-

–Sí… me di cuenta que querían estar a solas -Se rasco la nariz con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Creo que estaban por empezar y él fingió dormir.

–No, sí estaba dormido -realmente me dormí por eso Ichi aprovecho y trato de no despertarme-

–¡Claro que estaba dormido, de lo contrario nos hubiera matado por comer sus sardinas! Tsk... -Escupió al agua- Joder… -se sobó la mejilla- aún me duele solo recordar los golpes que me diste.

¿Lo golpee?

Ichimatsu, de seguro.

–Aah… I am sorry my big brother -me disculpe por Ichi-

–Sí, sí -movió su mano- olvídalo ya es cosa del pasado. Ya obtuve mi venganza con los golpes que te ha dado Ichimatsu-niisan ja j aja –se empezó a reír-

… -guarde silencio mirando al agua.

–¿Karamatsu realmente te gusto? -preguntó

–Eres un buen hermano mayor, nos cuidas y nos das consejos a tu maner –su pecho se inflo- aunque eres un patán, solo sabes apostar, no intentas tener otra meta en tu vida que ser mantenido por nuestra madre. -Se cayó de su asiento- Pero supongo, que me agradas –moví los hombros torciendo los labios-

–Gracias -sentí el enojo a través de su voz- pero me refería a que sí te gusto de manera… ah como decirlo –se agarró de su barbilla- ¡así! –golpeo su palma de la mano con su puño- ¿Me amas de manera homosexual?

–¡Eh! -Quede todo rojo por la pregunta- ¡Que no! –le señale- ¡Tú no me gustas! ¡A mí me gusta…! –El rostro del cuarto hijo cruzó en mi mente en ese momento. Sentí mi corazón latir. Me agarré el pecho-

–Mmm -El mayor me veía con su mirada picada- ¿te gusta alguien que no es Totoko, verdad?–se inclinó sobre su asiento observándome- ¿quién? ¿Es Ichimatsu? –me erice solo al escuchar su nombre- ¡Es Ichimatsu!

–¡Jm! Tú y Jyushi están metiéndose ideas erróneas en la cabeza -me cruce de brazos tratando de negarlo-

–¡Sí, es él! -Me pico la mejilla- Soy el mayor, debería de decirles que está mal que hagan incesto -colocó sus manos en mis hombros- pero creo que ustedes lo saben y por ello están así… -suspiró- pero, soy el más grande de los seis -sonrió- y mi deber es verlos felices –se puso de pie- ¡Tienen mi aprobación! –hizo una "V" de victoria con una gran sonrisa.

–Creo… que estas en un error… -murmure algo tímido pero una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios-

–Ahora, trata de reconciliarte con tu Karamatsu boy -me alzó de los hombros- ¡Ve! ¡Ve por él!

–¿Qué? Espera… -trataba de aclarar las cosas- piensa en los demás.

–No te preocupes por los demás, hablaré por ustedes, -se señaló- ellos solo están preocupados de que ustedes no solucionen sus problemas.

Osomatsu-niisan… -le vi con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Yeah, yeah -me acarició la cabeza- vamos por una cerveza. Tú invitas.

No me negué a ello.

No lo supe hasta que regresamos a casa, que ellos hicieron una junta para solucionar mi problema con Ichimatsu.

Ellos no me ignoran del todo.

Ellos se preocupan por mí.

No soy el más odiado.

No soy el menos querido.

Soy querido por mis hermanos.

Bueno eso pensé hasta que escuché a Ichimatsu hablar con Jyushimatsu. Diciendo que me odia.

Él me odia.

Mi pecho duele.

Él nunca me ha querido.

Mi vista se ve acuosa.

Él me odia.

Debo de salir de aquí.

Debo evitarlo.

Como he estado haciendo todos los días.

Él está aquí.

Ichimatsu está frente de mí ahora.

–Ka… -quiere hablarme

–¡Bro! ¡my dear little brother! ¡My Brother Ichimatsu! –Sonreí disimulando que no le oí- Saldré a pescar con Osomatsu-niisan. –Mentí.

Acababa de volver de pescar pero estaba desempacando mis cosas cuando lo oí. Realmente, iba a irme a perderme por las calles y regresar en las noches.

–Eh… No me interesa -se encogió de hombros-. No tienes por qué decírmelo

Lo sé…

Agachó mi vista tratando de retener mi llanto. Noté que hizo puños con las manos

–¡Atraparé un gran pez para ti! –solté exaltado.

–¿eh? –parpadeo.

–Supe que Osomatsu comió tus bocadillos para tus amigos felinos "conmigo". Te lo repondré ahora. –sonreí con mi pulgar levantado-. Luego podrás agradecérselo a tu hermano mayor –me apunte alzando el pecho.

Quería ganarme su cariño.

Quería su confianza.

Lo quiero a él…

Realmente lo quiero para mí.

Camino hacia mí. Me tomó del cuello de la camisa.

–Ichi… Ichimatsu –tuve un nuevo sentimiento hacia él. Bueno, no. Este es igual de viejo que el otro. Este era de temor.

Ahora me doy cuenta de cuál era el otro sentimiento.

No era nuevo.

Era antiguo.

Solo que lo confundía con otro tipo de amor por miedo a lo que dijo Osomatsu.

–No… no me hagas daño -coloque mis brazos en forma de escudo-.

Amó a Ichimatsu

–Sé que no te agrado, no sé porque me odias –sus ojos se abrieron-

–Karamatsu… yo.

Su agarré fue con más fuerza que antes.

– "Te amo y el dolor físico que me causas, oculta el dolor que me causa tu rechazo" -pensaba al cerrar mis ojos esperando su ataque.

Tragué saliva junto a mis sentimientos.

Me beso.

Abrí mis ojos y encontré sus labios contra los míos.

No supe cómo reaccionar a eso.

¿Está jugando?

¿Es una nueva forma de tortura?

Entonces será mi favorita.

Me sonroje. Ambos lo estábamos.

Intente hablar pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

–¡Maldita sea! -exclamé cuando Ichimatsu me empujó escapando por la puerta principal.

Me toqué los labios.

He escuchado que el primer beso, siempre se da al primer amor.

Mi pequeño hermano es mi primer y único amor.

Decidí salir de la casa para buscarlo. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Quería decirle que le comprendía.

Ahora entiendo.

Ichimatsu… perdón por no darme cuenta.

Regrese en la noche, todos se estaban colocando la pijama. Él no estaba ahí. Choromatsu estaba preocupado porque ninguno de los dos llegamos a la cena, pero al menos que yo estaba ahí le dio un poco de alivio.

Osomatsu solo dijo que durmiéramos.

Todos afirmaron pero cambie nuevamente mi lugar de dormir con Choro. Él acepto.

Antes de apagar la luz, Osomatsu puso su mano en mi hombro con una sonrisa.

–Él es un terco que se sabe cuidar pero no expresar sus sentimientos -sonrió- ¡suerte! –apagó las luces.

Nos acostamos. Se durmieron enseguida. No dormí, no podía hacerlo hasta verlo a mi lado. Él llegó. Fingí estar en un sueño profundo. Me dio la espalda.

Me acercque con una sonrisa.

–Te amo, Ichimatsu –le dije al oído-.

–¿Karamatsu? –Se sorprendió ante mi confesión-

–Eres mi favorito de los cinco -mi mejilla estaba sobre la suya-. Te amo de una forma que no es permitida -murmure con palabras lentas y tranquilas para que le lleguen a su corazón.

–Idiota… -no me miro a los ojos- yo te… -sus lágrimas humedecieron la mía- odio -masculló-

Sonreí por ello.

No me dolió

–Está bien… lo sé -le abrace por detrás- ahora lo entiendo.

Él igual estaba en un conflicto interno por estos sentimientos.

Ambos lo estábamos.

Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

–Te odio… -murmuro posando su mano sobre la mía- Eres el hermano que más odio.

–También te amo -bese su mejilla.

Soy feliz siendo él más odiado por Ichimatsu.

Su odio no es lo que dice ser.

Nunca fui odiado.

Nunca fui ignorado.

Soy feliz de amarlo.

Soy feliz de ser el hermano que más odia.


End file.
